


Power

by marvelwlw



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Your mutation is that you're able to sense other mutants powers so when the Strucker’s show up you sense their power whenever they’re all together in a room and it’s overwhelming and Sonya helps you calm down.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Your mutation was being able to sense other mutants powers. When you first found out what your mutation was you didn’t know what to think, but you learned how to control it.

Sonya was one of the first few people to talk to you when you arrived at the mutant underground and since day one you two just clicked. You became best friends and not too long after you two started dating. 

She’s the light of your life. She made everything so much better, no matter what was happening as long as Sonya was with you everything was going to be okay.

When the Strucker’s showed up you immediately sensed their power. When you’re in the same room together it gets really overwhelming to the point where you have to leave the room. 

Like right now. Andy and Lauren were in the same room as you. John was going over the plan to get Lorna and Lauren and Andy’s father back. Sonya had her arms wrapped around you from behind. 

You were trying to listen to John but it was starting to become so overwhelming again and you couldn’t take it anymore. You pulled away from Sonya’s embrace and walked out without saying a word. You started having a hard time breathing and you needed to get out.

You walked outside and sat down, you started to take some deep breaths when Sonya walked out. She sat down next to you and pulled you into her arms, she began to run her fingers through your hair.

“It’s going to be okay, (Y/N). Just take deep breaths, love.” She kissed your temple.

After you calmed down it was silent between the two of you for a little bit. Sonya was still running her fingers through your hair, you let out a sigh and leaned into her.

“I always try to stay in the room when they’re together but their power is just so overwhelming…”

Sonya pulled you into her lap, she kissed your forehead. “I know, babe. And you’ve been doing great, all you can do is keep trying.” She smiled. “I’m here for you every step of the way.”

“You’re amazing.” You leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” And it was true, you didn’t know what you would do without her.


End file.
